Earthborn
by Invision
Summary: Thrown eons into the past by a freak warp anomaly, Kaim must survive in a universe rife with danger, as the most powerful alien races of all time converge their forces for war...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Enigmatic Sector, A.D. 2250

* * *

_"Take him, quickly!"_

_The space above them flashed and rumbled with unearthly brilliance, as if the very gods themselves were enraged. Cannons flared and ships exploded, as the last confrontation between the UrQa and the Mzungu was being fought. And the UrQa—the intruders—were winning._

_"There is no time! Take him and go!" shouted a young Mzungan man above the roar of battle. He desperately pushed a child into the humans' astonished arms—his wife's parents, both of them Terran._

_"Go, please," another voice begged them, a woman's this time. "He must live. For all of us."_

_The stars watched in silent vigil as a spaceship slipped away from the battle, unseen._


	2. Memories

**Memories**

**

* * *

**

_I have nothing by which to remember that day._

_Throughout my life, only my grandparents raised me. I knew nothing of my real parents, nothing of my past. I _was_ nothing, a being of curiosity, an object of ridicule for my bizarrely pale skin and silvery hair._

_And because of it, I hated life. By no means were my guardians cruel, and I was fit enough, and strong enough, to withstand the insults and punches from others. No, I hated life because I felt there was something missing, something I almost nearly had but never managed to grasp. I was empty, my heart and mind torn apart by some enigmatic force._

_Often I stared at the night sky, dimmed and muted by light pollution, the stars winking in silence. I had a connection with them, I knew. Somewhere out in that space, there was a piece of me that was missing, waiting to be found. But what was it? The stars would not tell me. They watched in silent vigil; they watched in defiance._

_But I will make them tell me. One day, I will discover myself._


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Enigmatic Sector, A.D. 2271

* * *

A young man swore violently. His hair was silvery and his skin, though pale, had a slight touch of cyan. His features were sharp and angular, forming a face that would have been passably handsome had it not been obvious there was something alien flowing through his veins. That same face was now twisted with annoyance.

"God damn this temporal!" Kaim snarled. His hands dashed across the control board of his spearhead. Swerving the ship around sharply, he forced the lever down, and the engines roared in response.

The shockwave seared through space and slammed into the ship, knocking it forcefully sideways. The thrusters erupted into white flames and the temporal warp—a volatile, whirling sphere of energy—shimmered once, moving in for the kill.

"Oh, hell," Kaim muttered. There was almost no hope—the engines were heavily damaged, the energy unit was still recuperating and the shield system was close to collapse.

_Almost._

Kaim stared uncertainly at the dark, palm-sized cube in his hand. It was glowing faintly from within but had a few cracks beneath the surface. _The Planck Warp Instigator…but what if…?_

He shook his head violently. _I can't risk thinking about that. _Shoving the cube into a small compartment in the dashboard, he watched impatiently as it began to draw in power.

In hostile space, the temporal warp continued to bombard the ship and the shields were going down, fast. _Damn contraption! There isn't much time left before…_

At last, the instigator installed itself within the ship's computer system with a subtle _ping_. It was ready.

"Anywhere but here," he growled, and punched in coordinates into the mechanism.

All at once, the temporal warp released its final blast of energy as the ship was surrounded in a miasma of cyan. The Planck Warp Instigator began to buzz ominously.

"Shit…" Kaim stared in mounting terror at the micro-warp device. It glowed red, its buzz intensifying into an ear-piercing shriek—and suddenly shattered, covering him in dark crystal shards.

* * *

The spearhead's features warped and twisted, then vanished as it was hurtled deep into the space-time continuum, no trace of it left except a few lasting wisps of radiation.

The temporal warp drifted away, certain that its enemy was long gone.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Angani Sector, B.T. 750

* * *

There was a flash of light, and a ship suddenly appeared. Drifting through space, white flames dying on the self-repairing engine, it hobbled along its path.

The Mzungan pilot yawned. Shaking his head blearily, he checked the autopilot course on the patrol route. It was much too late for him, but the UrQa waited for no one. He wondered briefly if he could afford to doze off—until a dull blip awakened him. "What in the name of the gods…?"

On the radar screen, there was a red dot where there should have been none. "A ship…"

It was much too small to be any significant threat, and instead of moving quickly, it limped along, as if damaged. _But the UrQa are clever…it could be an ambush._

Rubbing away the sleep from his eyes, he reached for a tear-shaped radio transmitter. "Report. There is an intruder within our boundaries, found at coordinates 504, 1209, northwest of the base. It appears to be docile, but I request backup if it is a surprise attack…"

* * *

"Whrrrrrr…" Kaim blinked his eyes open and was greeted by a paroxysm of pain. Forcing his head up, he suddenly froze and stared at his surroundings in shock, his mind struggling to comprehend.

Instead of scattered nebulae, there were stars, still hot and bright. There was no temporal warp hunting him down, no Paxian research outpost that offered sanctity in deep space. Instinctively he reached for the cubicle where he had thrust in the Planck Warp Instigator, and his fingers touched dust. The device had disintegrated in the winds of time.

_Time…_

The thought struck Kaim with the force of a hammer. _Where the hell am I?_

A ship flew past his own. "What?"

All of a sudden,a muffled explosion rocked the spearhead, and Kaim knew no more.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Angani Sector, B.T. 750

* * *

When Kaim came to, he did so in a dark cell. Opening his eyes, he was alarmed to discover that he could see very little. Haphazardly standing up, his reached out toward the space before him.

_Zzrap!_

"Argh!" Pulling his hand back, he sucked on the blistered fingers. _It's blocked by a charged barrier…whoever locked me in obviously didn't want me out._

Footsteps echoed in the hall. Turning his head toward the sound, eyes wide but unseeing, he thought he heard voices…

_"__Un'ra kilal zuni?"_

_"__Qu'n oiru…bligna."_

_"__Bligna? Irrin shi?"_

_"__Ja…asur ligma un taeri."_

"Hey! What is this? Why am I here? What are you saying?" Kaim yelled. "Answer me, dammit!"

Nervous laughter. _"Lan kilal ura."_

Kaim heard the muted hiss of the barrier being deactivated. Hands reached for him, found him and pulled him out as he struggled against them. Twisting around, he slammed his fist into one of his captors. There was a cry of pain, and then Kaim felt something heavy strike his head. He saw stars, and for the second time that day, darkness descended like a curtain.

* * *

Kaim's eyes flew open. Again, his world was black. Blinking forcefully, he was surprised to discover that he could finally see well. _There must have been blood in my eyes…_

He looked up. The men were watching him, their bodies tense, from a few steps away. Both were pale with a slight touch of blue, and their hair was long and silvery gray. Kaim started. They almost looked like…_him._

Struggling to sit up, he was rewarded by a foot slamming his face to the ground. He felt his hair being grabbed as his limp body was hoisted up, and soon he was face to face with one of them.

_"__Bi keze yun?"_

Kaim said nothing. His subjugator frowned, and then repeated the question in another language.

_"__Ur jiz iq?"_

Still Kaim remained silent. Then the man repeated something in a language that, Kaim was surprised to find out, he _understood_.

_"__Kiin ju praxa?"_ _Who are you?_

Licking his lips, he spoke in Paxian, his voice barely a whisper.

_"__Pra un des yara."_ _I could ask the same of you._

_"__Praxa ishin pax?"_ _Do you come in peace?_

Kaim shrugged. _"Zin ka liin pra un'na?" Does it look like I have a choice?_

The man laughed.

"Perhaps you do not. My apologies for treating you so roughly; these are hard times. But tell me, child, who are you and where do you come from?"

"I am Kaim…if this were my time, I would have said the Earth, but…"

The man frowned. "'Your time'? Forgive me, child, but you are not from here?"

"It would seem so. This is not the Enigmatic Sector."

"The 'Enigmatic Sector'…very strange. Several Paxians have said similar things, that they were from another time."

Kaim narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Paxians? From another time?"

"Oh, yes."

"What year is it now?"

"We call it _Zi Jarla_,in750."

_'__Zi Jarla'…definitely not my language…_

"What…race are you?"

"Mzungu, child. Like you." The man sounded genuinely surprised.

_Mzungu…Mzungu…wait, me?_

Kaim blinked and looked around, truly noticing his surroundings for the first time.

_My God. I'm more than two hundred million years in the past!_


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Angani Sector, B.T. 750

* * *

Kaim sat dejectedly on the cot, swathed in bandages. Staring down at his hands, he wondered—not for the first time—what he was doing here.

* * *

Akama gazed ponderingly at the door leading to the infirmary room. He was donned in the white robes of a Scholar and the emblazoned medal upon his chest—a symbol of his rank—gleamed dully, but beneath the finery he wore a practical, indigo support-suit. Running a hand through his hair, he pulled open the door.

Kaim glanced up, his thoughts interrupted by the quiet creaking of the door. A Paxian, shorter than most others he had seen before, stood calmly in the doorway. His pale skin had a touch of green, and his bluish-black hair was lined with the gray of age.

Kaim narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

Shaking his head as if emerging out of a trance, the Paxian answered, "So you must be the guest all the rest are talking about. I am Scholar Akama, of the Paxians."

Kaim arched an eyebrow. "Paxians?"

Akama nodded. "We are the voyagers of the unknown, merchants of wealth, and the messengers of peace. That is our role within this universe."

"I knew that."

"Ah, did you?" Akama hardly looked flustered at his gratuitous play of words. He scrutinized Kaim closely. "You have the strangest eyes, child…"

Kaim blinked. "What?"

Akama's mouth twitched into a smile. "They are blue. If you were truly Mzungan, they would be gray or green."

Kaim snorted. "Mzungan? Are you suggesting that I have some Ancient blood?"

"Indeed."

"Yeah, right," Kaim said, rolling his eyes.

Akama smiled. "Ah, but quite the contrary. Do you not wonder why everyone here looks like you?"

Kaim opened his mouth and then closed it, struck into silence.

"So, you see?" Akama continued, gesturing at him with a flourish. "There is much more to you than meets the eye, child."

Still Kaim remained silent. "Now," said Akama, heading for the door, "if you should need anything, please, ask."

"Akama."

Akama stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"I haven't told you my name."

He shook his head. "It matters not."

"It does. In either case I find 'child' a demeaning term." Kaim took a breath, and then said, "Call me Kaim."

Smiling, Akama turned once more and opened the door. "I shall keep that in mind…Kaim."

* * *

Kaim watched as Akama left, still wondering about what the Paxian had said. Sighing, he laid down on the mattress and stared at the ceiling until sleep finally overtook him.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Angani Sector, B.T. 750

* * *

When Kaim awoke, he was no longer in the infirmary. Sitting up, he surveyed his new surroundings—a small chair and table fashioned out of some sort of strange metal, a woven wastebasket, and a bizarrely-shaped lamp that emitted a bright but soft light—all rather spartan in detail. Kaim rubbed his face blearily. _So it wasn't a dream after all._

Then he scowled. _A pity that it wasn't._

Standing up with a grimace, Kaim noticed his old pile of clothes, neatly folded and washed, in one corner of the room. Surprised, he looked down at himself, and saw that he wore what seemed to be a hospital gown.

He sighed. _Well, at least they gave my stuff back._

Ten minutes later, he stepped out the room, dressed as he was before the Planck Warp Instigator had failed and he was hurtled headlong to this place.

As Kaim strolled down the warmly lit corridor, he saw Akama idly chatting with one of the station guards. He approached the two warily, not sure if his company was welcome. "Akama," Kaim said.

Akama turned and smiled briefly. "Ah, Kaim. What is the matter?"

"I want my ship back."

Akama led Kaim through the starport, hurrying past the scorched and battered hulls of several Mzungu ships in various stages of repair. Kaim stared at all in them in wonder as he was ushered past. "I've only ever seen these ships in textbooks," he said.

Akama smiled. "Such Ancient technology is an enigma, even to us, devoted as we are to studying it. But, regardless, we are here…I presume that is your vessel?"

The spearhead was balanced on a platform, fully repaired, the cockpit slightly lowered to permit entrance. Kaim whistled in admiration. "She's like brand new," he said.

Akama chuckled. "The repairmen were rather…bemused by your ship's design—it is new to them, you see—but it appears that they have gotten over such difficulties."

Kaim sighed. "I wonder why. It's very basic, not even the plus version—"

The ear-splitting shriek of an alarm echoed through the station's halls, interrupting Kaim.

"What the hell?" he muttered. Akama grimaced—an odd expression on his normally tranquil face. "They have come again," he said darkly.

Kaim glanced at Akama with trepidation. "Who?"

"The UrQa."


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Iq'UrQa, B.T. 750

* * *

Muffled screams echoed within the darkness of the chamber. The suffocating stench of death hung heavily in the air, and streaks of blood slashed the floor, glistening in what little illumination was offered by the dim lamps mounted upon the walls.

A captured Mzungan pilot was being tortured.

"_This visitor of yours…who is he?"_

"_I cannot say."_

Again, the agonized screams pierced the silence of the room, as the cruel edge of a blade bit into exposed skin.

"_I shall repeat…who is he?"_

"_I…cannot…say."_

Cries of pain accompanied subtle _snaps_ as fingers were broken.

"_I wonder…how much more can you endure?"_

Hyperventilated gasps were the tormenter's only reply. She laughed sadistically and kicked the prisoner, sending him sprawling across the floor. As she walked toward him, she ran the edge of the sword along her tongue, savoring the taste of blood.

"_And so, we have come full circle. So, tell me…"_

There was the scuffle of the pilot being shoved against the wall, and his panicked gasp as the blade was angled toward his torso.

"_I know nothing! All that has been told to me is that he is from another time—"_

"_Oh? Then, it seems, we are finished here."_

The man looked up in horror.

"_No—!"_

He watched, numb, as the sword dived into his chest, wrenching out his still-beating heart that steamed from his body heat. His captor bit into it with relish, forcing him to watch as she devoured it.

Then darkness descended, and he knew no more.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Angani Sector, B.T. 750

* * *

The alarm continued to scream as Kaim clambered into the spearhead.

"You intend on fighting the UrQa?" Akama asked in surprise.

"Yeah. You think I'm going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while they blow this station up?" answered Kaim as he strapped himself into the front seat.

Akama sighed. "Godspeed," he said.

Kaim grasped the engine throttle as the canopy descended and sealed with a pneumatic hiss. Easing it forward, he felt the ship lift up from the platform. He flicked on two switches, sending power coursing through the weapons—and then, almost as an afterthought, disabled the safety lock.

* * *

The Neutral Zone

The UrQa convoy steadily advanced, fading in and out of the void that concealed it. It glided past the remnants of the Iko drones that had put up a futile resistance—and prepared to warp into the Angani Sector with lethal intent.

* * *

Iq'UrQa

A lithe figure emerged from the gloomy depths, her fingers and scimitar stained with the red of blood; the same color of her support suit, save for an intricate silver crest upon her bosom. Her eyes glowed crimson in the darkness, and what little light illuminated the room glinted off her silvery hair. That same light, too, revealed a crown of scarlet scales circling her forehead as she sat down upon her steel throne.

"_Uu'Kii."_

From the shadows appeared another UrQa woman, kneeling at her command. She was almost a mirror image, but younger, shorter, and her eyes were a soft lavender instead of crimson.

"_Yes…my Queen?"_

"_There is a visitor in our midst…find him."_

_

* * *

_

The Angani Sector

"_Warning: Hostile jump signatures detected. All combat pilots prepare for deployment. Warning: Hostile jump signatures detected. All combat pilots prepare for…"_

Kaim exhaled. "Well, now or never," he muttered.

He pressed the throttle forward and the spearhead surged into space.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Angani Sector, B.T. 750

* * *

The spearhead rocketed through space, rapidly distancing itself from the still-gathering Mzungu fleet.

_Sneaky bastards, those UrQa…where are they?_

Out of the darkness, a fiery missile lanced towards the ship. "Holy shi—!" cried Kaim, slamming the throttle sideways. The spearhead responded and rolled to the right, narrowly escaping death. "Urqa'ka, huh? Just an Uj'Qi?" Kaim muttered to himself, smiling grimly. He shoved the throttle forward, forcing the ship to race ahead—then quickly reversed the spearhead and fired the engines. His target fell for the ruse, nearly colliding with his ship—but its stealth was betrayed by the dim afterglow of engine exhaust.

"I have you!"

The fire beam arced toward the Uj'Qi, tracing an invisible path with deadly precision. Time seemed to slow as the laser lanced through its victim, cutting a swathe of destruction across the metal plating and nearly severing the ship in two.

Kaim's spearhead rushed through the blazing remains—then veered wildly to the left as three immolated missiles raked the space where it had been a split second before.

Kaim swiveled the ship around to confront his new opponent—and his eyes widened in terror. "Oh, shit…"

* * *

The Archtype fell away from the starport gates, its powerful engines propelling it away from the station as the shrill of the alarm faded into nothingness.

Vidnu gazed intently at the cyan radar screen as it scoured the depths of space for threats—then picked up the radio transmitter as it rang out in the stillness. "_Jarla _Vidnu here."

"Vidnu," said Akama hurriedly. "Thank the gods you received this call—listen, I am sending you a holofile of a radar scan from a satellite that was stationed in the Neutral Zone."

Vidnu frowned in mild irritation. "I hope this matter of yours is important enough that you would omit mentioning my rank." He typed in a command into the ship's computer, and a new icon appeared on the screen.

"Have you received it?" asked Akama.

"I have it, yes," answered Vidnu as he opened the file and proceeded to read the radar scan.

Thirty seconds later, he inhaled sharply.

"Mercy of the gods," Akama breathed. "Surely the Ur have not sent their elite guard? Am I wrong?"

Vidnu roused himself from his stunned silence. "No. You are not. They've deployed more than their basic scouts—they've mobilized the Qokuji'qi."

"What about the Mzungu fleet?"

"They're still organizing themselves into formation."

Akama muttered a quiet oath. "Then Kaim is out there alone…"


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Angani Sector, B.T. 750

* * *

Abstructor bullets tracked down the shadowy form of the Qokuji'qi—then rebounded off its shield without any damaging effect.

Kaim gritted his teeth and forced the spearhead into a tight roll, evading another volley of scorching missiles by mere meters. He lashed out with the fire beam in retaliation, searing an angry scar into the fuselage of the Qokuji'qi.

Still it plowed on, oblivious to the smoldering slash in its hull. Kaim frantically reversed his ship, darting away from its advances—then careened wildly out of control as a laser hit home, incinerating a guidance thruster.

"Fuck!" shouted Kaim as he fought to bring the spearhead back under control.

The Qokuji'qi moved in for the kill. Kaim frenziedly jerked the throttle back and forth, regaining mobility just as the Qokuji'qi showered his ship in a wave of superheated missiles.

Kaim's hand moved instinctively as he swiveled the throttle around in its socket. He weaved in between the projectiles, his eyes and targeting reticle locked on to the one breach in the enemy's impervious armor—then burst forth from the burning storm with the fire beam lancing down upon it, plunging deeper into the gash, and opening up the Qokuji'qi to the void.

He cheered and dived into a victory roll—then swore in exasperation as another Qokuji'qi uncloaked behind his ship. He desperately spun away from it, forcing the throttle forward—but he could not shield himself from the incinerating beam that rushed toward his ship, could not escape the grim approach of the Qokuji'qi, could not deny the promise of death—

Kaim closed his eyes and waited for the impact…

…That never came.

Incredulous, he sat up, and saw the remains of the Qokuji'qi as it was torn apart by gunfire. He glanced around for its source and noticed a Golagoay Vazaha Archtype folding its cannons back into its hull.

Then his radio transmitter buzzed, and Kaim sighed with relief.

"Kaim here."

"_Kar-dun ji'shi_, youngling. I am _Jarla_ Vidnu, of the Vazaha. You gave Akama quite a scare, heading out so brazenly like that."

"I thought that would happen," Kaim admitted, chuckling.

"_Haa…_You are a good fighter, youngling. Though I came to intercept that shot just in time, no?"

"You did…thank you for that."

"No need. Come. We've much to discuss with the Council."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Neutral Zone, B.T. 750

* * *

The Mothership rotated moodily in the silence, its shadow blocking out the distant starlight—but dwarfed by an enormous asteroid in its midst.

Within the vessel, a different scene—one of bustling activity—belied the machine's grim stillness. Crewmembers rushed briskly along all arms of the ship, settling in their respective posts while awaiting the order.

Only one person did not share in the urgency of the situation. She leaned back in the throne-like pilot seat, glowering at the Mzungan homeworld—a tranquil, turquoise orb suspended upon a starry backdrop.

A man tentatively approached the brooding figure.

_"My Queen, all is ready. We await the order."_

She nodded, her lips curling upward into a smirk.

_"The power cores are energized? And the tractor beams?"_

_"Yes, Milady.__"_

_"Excellent. Then we shall commence."_

The man nodded briefly, then picked up the radio transmitter.

_"The order has been given. Begin."_

With that simple command, the Mothership rumbled to life. Power surged through the capacitors, and energy wells irised open. Beams of atomized force lanced out, converging on the asteroid, pushing and persuading it ever so slowly to diverge from its harmless orbit and on to a cataclysmic collision course.

The Queen's smirk grew into a malicious grin.

_"This is the beginning of the end."_

The asteroid hurtled toward Mzungu Angani.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Angani Sector, B.T. 750

* * *

Kaim followed Vidnu through the halls of the Angani base into a chamber at the very heart of the station. He glanced distractedly at the military personnel and equipment operators as they rushed past, giving hurried words of formal greeting to the Vazahan general. "This Council that you mentioned…what is it, exactly?" he asked Vidnu.

"It is a convention of the Elders of each race united against the UrQa and those of high enough military rank to coordinate the attack plans against them."

Kaim absorbed this information for a moment. "Why was I invited to the Council, then?" he said at last. "I'm a foreigner, an alien…not one of your 'Elders,' nor am I affiliated with any military. For all you know, I could be a spy of the enemy."

Vidnu chuckled. "Their disciplinary system is harsh, to say the least, but I doubt the UrQa would so brazenly fire upon one of their own like the Qokuji'qi back then did…at least, not on someone who was so vital to their conquests."

He paused for a moment. "To put things plainly, I believe the Elders are interested in you for your knowledge of the future…I am sure they would like to know whether or not their respective peoples are still extant in your time."

"Ah." Kaim stiffened. "That…"

Vidnu held up a hand. "Save it for the Council," he said, "for they await now."

Arriving at a large bulkhead, Vidnu pulled out a small crystalline key from a case in his pocket and inserted it into an indention. Kaim watched, mystified, as the partition glowed, illuminated by a stream of light racing up its central axis.

"Solar prismatic crystals, imprinted with DNA," Vidnu explained, in response to Kaim's puzzled glance at the key.

"Wouldn't it be rather easy to, you know, steal?" asked Kaim, looking at it rather skeptically this time.

"I suppose so," chuckled Vidnu, "but it's quite sensitive to foreign DNA, even traces of it—anything which does not resemble the keeper's chemical imprint is rejected by the key, and forces it to deform so that it would no longer fit. Ah, here we are—…"

The bulkhead glided apart with a pneumatic hiss and Vidnu entered the Council Sanctum with Kaim at his heels.

As he stepped into the assembly room, Kaim slowed, staring in awe at the architecture before him.

A low archway led to a vast chamber, fashioned out of something akin to pure white marble. The rotund walls were seamless, as if the entire room was carved out from a single massive block of stone. A warm glow seemed to emanate from them, lighting the interior with a soft golden radiance. Kaim inspected the stone closely for the source of the phenomenon, and his eyes widened in astonishment. "Bioluminescent fungi," he breathed, and then started as his voice echoed quietly within the chamber. _The acoustics in this room are perfect…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the quiet hiss of the bulkhead, and the low murmur of voices from the people that passed through it.

The Matriarch was the first to enter. Vibrant in pale green, satiny robes, it seemed to Kaim as if she floated into the room. Her facial features and body were young and frail, but her eyes held a sort of wisdom that went far beyond her apparent years.

Akama was the next to appear, quietly speaking to another Paxian who walked beside him. He looked up, catching sight of Kaim, and waved his hand in greeting.

Behind him, another high-rank Vazahan official and a convoy of Mzungan guards trailed in. With their arrival, the bulkhead slid to a close.

Each of the representatives selected their seats, talking amongst themselves—then quieted as the Matriarch sat down and cleared her throat. "The Council shall commence," she said softly. Again, Kaim noticed the heavy undertones of age in her lilting voice. "_Jarla _Vidnu, what of the latest news on the front?"

Vidnu paused for a moment. "It is a stalemate, Lady, and a stagnating one. Aside from the occasional raids, the UrQa have not launched any major assaults—but their defenses are formidable, even if they are currently not mobilizing."

"That is a good thing, is it not?" said the Paxian dignitary who had accompanied Akama.

"Perhaps," Vidnu sighed, "But their lack of hostility is uncanny…even, one might say, unnerving. It is unlike the UrQa to be so…peaceful."

"How strange, especially now that we are here," mused Akama to himself. For a brief moment, Kaim caught a glimpse of something that almost resembled pain in his eyes.

"What troubles you, Scholar?" asked the Matriarch.

Akama shook himself out of his reverie. "No—it is nothing, Lady."

"Surely it is something if it bothers you so, Paxian," said the Vazahan officer who had been the last to enter. His contempt for Akama was barely masked.

"Lieutenant—" Vidnu began sharply.

"_Kaza _Igan," interrupted the Matriarch before Vidnu could finish, "while your dislike for the Paxians is clear to all of us, take note that you are attending the Council. I will ask you to mind your manners, or else leave."

Igan opened his mouth as if to protest, then thought better of it and said, "I understand, Lady."

The Matriarch nodded, then turned to Akama. "How are diplomatic relations with the Bule? It seems as if they have not sent a representative to this meeting."

Akama shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "The Bule are divided," he said at length. "They are still reeling from the loss of their assets, and now, several political leaders have risen to power with different opinions on how to handle the onslaught of the UrQa. The entire Bule race is teetering precariously on the edge of civil war."

The Council erupted into pandemonium.

"What! Now, of all times?" sputtered Igan.

"How childish of them," murmured the Matriarch. "Tell me, Akama—surely one of these 'leaders' does not have the notion of negotiating with the UrQa rooted into his head?"

Akama grimaced. "It would seem that is the case, unfortunately."

"Gods' wounds," Vidnu muttered. "Have they gone mad? Such an idea is more than suicidal—it is a death wish."

"It may be comforting to know that some of the Bule still wish to fight, rather than to surrender themselves to the UrQa," Akama interjected hurriedly.

"Nevertheless, even considering such an absurd idea…"

"They've lost hold on a great deal of their colonies and resources—"

"As have we," interrupted Igan, "and are we yielding to those demons for it? I think not!"

"Still—"

"There is absolutely no excuse—!"

"Enough," said the Matriarch. "We are not here to bicker. If the Bule wish to undertake negotiations, then so be it."

"We cannot abandon them to their fate, Lady!" Akama exclaimed.

"Don't be so self-righteous, Scholar," snapped Igan. "We can hardly afford to send out another convoy to accompany you on your diplomatic missions, what with our forces spread out so thin."

"I'll go," said Kaim.

Silence descended within the chamber as all eyes turned to him.

"That is," Kaim continued, tugging nervously at his suit collar, "I'll escort Akama."

"Do you even realize the severity of such a task?" said Igan, his disbelieving voice breaking the lapse in conversation.

"Calm yourself, Lieutenant," said Vidnu, smiling. "This youngling is quite a fighter—I know that as truth."

"Still, this boy cannot hope to replace an entire convoy—…"

"If it upsets you so, Igan, then I will personally accompany Kaim and Akama, should they leave the Angani Sector in order to contact the Bule."

"Have you lost your mind, Vidnu? You are needed here!"

"Perhaps that is true," answered Vidnu. "Nevertheless, this chance should be taken while it lasts, as the UrQa are still inactive at this time. In addition, my presence during such a meeting would ensure that it holds more weight. And in any case, I am sure that you are adept enough to take my place for the few days that proper mediation will require."

"Vidnu—"

"That will be all, _Kaza_ Igan," said the Matriarch. "While I personally do not approve of the idea of a makeshift convoy, it will not be long until the UrQa move on the offensive again. When that time comes, we will need all the help we can acquire. Now, we are nearly out of the time allotted, and I am sure that the rest of you have equally important matters to attend to. This Council is dismissed."

Igan threw a dark glance at the Matriarch, but he stood up from his seat and followed the other representatives—and Kaim—out the Council Sanctum. Vidnu turned to follow them, but the Matriarch called him back.

"What is it, Lady?"

The Matriarch paused for a moment. "Vidnu," she said at length, "what do you intend to do with that man? Why are you so interested in him?"

Vidnu smiled. "I believe he has a crucial role to play in this twisted game of war and domination. The only question is…what is that role?"

The sudden screeching of the alarm interrupted his words. "What in the name of the gods?" he muttered.

The bulkhead slid open and a Mzungan guard rushed in, gasping for breath. "_Jarla _Vidnu…my Lady…there is a rogue asteroid on a collision course toward our homeworld…!"

"What!" cried the Matriarch, bolting upright from her seat. "How long before…"

"Ten minutes!"

"Not enough time," murmured the Matriarch hollowly, collapsing back into her chair. "There is not enough time…"

"Lady," suggested Vidnu quickly, "Perhaps we can muster an expedition force to take apart the asteroid with mining lasers?"

"There isn't…enough time…"

"We must try!"

* * *

Kaim gazed at the distraught Matriarch and Vidnu in the distance. Akama stood behind him, a concerned frown on his face.

"Akama," Kaim said suddenly. "Can you open the gates for me?"

"What? Yes, I can, but why—"

"Good. I need you to do that, now."

"You aren't possibly—…"

Kaim turned to him and smiled, and Akama noticed with a start the hardened resolve in his eyes. "Do you know what happens next, Akama?"

"Pardon?"

"The rogue asteroid…the Mzungan homeworld. All of this. The destruction of a people, and the faltering resistance that follows it soon after. I have a chance to change history itself, rewrite the annals of the past, even if I must give up my life in the process. I have to _try_, when no one else will."

* * *

Twenty seconds later, a lone spearhead rocketed out from the starport, charging forward to confront the impending cataclysm.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Angani Sector, B.T. 750

* * *

Vidnu hurried out of the Council Sanctum and was heading for the starport and his ship when he saw Akama standing in front of the control panel that operated the gates. "Ah, Akama—it's good that you're here! Listen, I need you too—…"

"Open the gates?" Akama finished quietly, his voice desolate.

Then Vidnu noticed Akama's bowed head, his clenched fists, the way his fingers curled tightly into the palms of his hands.

"What happened?"

* * *

A minute passed before Kaim at last caught sight of the asteroid through his ship visor. "What the hell…" he gasped, the breath catching in his throat as he surveyed, first-hand, the sheer size of the thing.

It was a menacing colossus of a rock, towering above Kaim's ship and sending shivers of vertigo down his spine. All across its bulk were the scars of past battles—hundreds of craters from the meteoroids that had smashed futilely against it along its centuries-old orbit.

And now, it was poised to crash straight into the heart of the Mzungan homeworld—the last confrontation between two titanic forces.

_And I have nine minutes to destroy this monstrosity…?_

Shaking the thought out of his head, Kaim set his jaw, brought the abstructor to bear upon the asteroid, and began firing.

* * *

"You what!" exclaimed Vidnu, disbelief plain on his face.

"I opened the gates for him."

"You—…" began Vidnu, then stopped himself and exhaled sharply. "By the gods…there is no time! I shall go after Kaim; you must contact the Mzungu, inform them of the threat and organize a fleet of ships armed with mining lasers to—"

"No," cut in Akama, his voice quiet but determined. "I was the one who let him out. You contact the Mzungu—I will go to Kaim."

* * *

Two minutes.

Two minutes of constant gunfire, of an endless stream of bullets hammering away at heavy rock.

It seemed to Kaim that the entirety of his life was based solely upon the ship's digital clock—mockingly bright on the computer screen—and the projectiles that continued to pummel against the asteroid, lighting the space around the spearhead hypnotically green.

Two minutes of complete, absolute futility.

The asteroids he had mined before—in an earlier life, in his own universe—were harmless things, small and stony, rocks that had blown up to yield their valuable commodities after only a few shots.

But not this one.

Two minutes, now into three minutes.

Dread began to fill Kaim's mind—soon replaced by panic as the long seconds ticked by without even fragments splintering off the massive boulder.

* * *

Vidnu's ship powered through the relatively short distance between the Angani base and the Mzungan homeworld, but he was out of time and rapidly running out of patience. Picking up the radio transmitter, he wired into an emergency channel and called out, "This is _Jarla_ Vidnu speaking! Please, if anyone is receiving this message, respond to me immediately. Your homeworld is at dire risk!"

A short streak of static buzzed in his ear, then a voice from the channel operator: "Good day to you, _Jarla_. What is the problem?"

"There is a rogue asteroid on a collision course with the planet—you have only six minutes to assemble a task force to dismantle it and evacuate as many inhabitants as you can."

Vidnu heard a violent oath, and then the operator said, "The Matriarch—?"

"The Matriarch is safe in the Angani station—quickly, you must mobilize!"

* * *

Three minutes, now into four minutes.

Kaim was frantically pulling the trigger in an attempt to fire more bullets, and to hell with the faltering energies.

Four minutes, counting down to five minutes.

Sweat streamed down Kaim's face. The ship's energy reservoir was dropping dangerously low, and he was now firing on recharging electricity.

Five minutes.

He had stopped watching the clock. He didn't want to see it; didn't want to see the incriminating numbers that steadily—unerringly—relentlessly—ticked onward, screaming of the hopelessness of his efforts, screaming of his inevitable failure.

A failure that would wipe out eight billion people from the face of the universe.

When his own transmitter rang out, Kaim nearly toppled from his seat in alarm. Grabbing for the device, he pulled it to his ear and said hoarsely, "Yes?"

"Kaim—this is Akama. Can you see me? I'm within visual range of your ship and the asteroid."

Kaim caught sight of Akama approaching from a distance in a Paxian Selenologica, and with the Scholar's arrival, the dreamlike haze that had clouded his mind before suddenly lifted—and a new sharp urgency took its place.

"How…how much longer?"

"Less than four minutes, Kaim," answered Akama in a quiet voice. With a start, Kaim glanced behind him and realized with a sinking feeling that the Scholar was right—the azure orb of the Mzungan homeworld glittered in the backdrop, still far away—but not far enough.

Kaim heard Akama as he drew in a shuddering breath and then cried, "Give this madness up, Kaim! It is hopeless. You cannot do anything! Give it up before it kills you!"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I will stop you if I must," raged Akama, "and the gods be damned! I will not have another death upon my conscience!"

"So you are saying, then, that the lives of eight billion people will not hang on your 'conscience'?"

"I…" Akama faltered. "Then tell me—why are you risking your life for an entire world of people you have never known, and who will never know you?"

Kaim was silent.

"Answer me, Kaim!"

Unexpectedly, he laughed in relief. "Jesus," he said breathlessly, choking up with amusement, "I am such a goddamn idiot. I should have done this from the start."

"What are you saying?"

Kaim turned the spearhead around, firing the engines and urging it away—then reversed his ship and slowed until it directly faced the asteroid.

"Give Vidnu my best, Akama," he said, "In case this stunt doesn't work."

"What—…"

Kaim shoved the throttle forward, and the spearhead crashed into the asteroid.

* * *

The explosion was blinding; Akama shielded his eyes from the fiery blast, and still the radiance seeped through his fingers. _He must have activated the self-destruct sequence, _he thought detachedly as splinters of space rock whistled past the Selenologica. _There was no other way his ship could have taken apart that asteroid so completely._

Then the shockwave slammed into his ship, sending it tumbling across space. Akama was pitched forward violently, head slamming into the dashboard as electric plasma crackled across the shields, overloading diffusers and warp drives. The transmitter fell from its holster, garbling and buzzing as it went.

It took a while for Akama to realize through the pain that was blooming in his skull that the garbling and buzzing was actually a voice. Fumbling around blindly in the semidarkness, he found the transmitter vibrating on the floor and pulled it toward him.

"Akama! Akama, damn it, respond to me or I swear I will—"

Akama swallowed dryly, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. "Vidnu?" he managed to croak.

"Akama? Blessed be the gods! I saw the asteroid explode—how in the nine hells did you take it apart?"

"There would still be fragments—"

"The Mzungu fleet is taking care of them even as we speak. Tell me, how—…"

"Kaim!" Akama gasped out in panic, suddenly remembering. "Where is he? Did you see him? Where—!"

"No, I haven't seen him," said Vidnu, and his words fell like dark lead in Akama's ears. "Why do you ask?"

"He…" Akama's shoulders sagged and he shook his head dazedly. "He activated his ship's self-destruct charge and flew into the asteroid."

Vidnu was silent—more likely than not shocked, Akama thought bitterly.

"Then, he is…" Vidnu said at length, in hushed tones.

"Dead?" came a familiar voice, equal parts amused and exhausted. "No, I'm still here, I'm afraid."

_"__Kaim!" _Akama cried in disbelief. "How did in the name of the—…"

Then Kaim's escape pod drifted across the Selenologica's visor, and Akama merely gaped at it while Vidnu laughed on the intercom.

"It's been a while since I last flew around in an escape pod," Kaim said ruefully, "so I apologize if my silence while fumbling with the communications system made you panic."

Akama shook his head, smiling to himself. "No—I should have put more faith in you."

His eyes swept over the vast emerald expanse of the Mzungu homeworld, past the shards of asteroid rock that burned bright streaks through the atmosphere, vaporizing into space dust. Kaim's spearhead was nowhere to be seen.

"What about your ship?" he said at last to Kaim.

"Well," interjected Vidnu, still chuckling, "We will get to that, in time..."

* * *

Safely ensconced in the cloaked hull of her ship, Uu'Kii had discreetly tapped into the intercom channel that Kaim, Akama and Vidnu were conversing in. As she listened, something almost like a smile flittered across her otherwise emotionless features.

* * *

The UrQa Queen watched as the asteroid shattered and disintegrated, her fingers burying themselves into the palms of her hands, knuckles white and strained from suppressed rage.

"My Lady…?"

One of the crewmembers of the Mothership tentatively approached her. "The operation has failed…it seems that—"

"Yes," cut in the Queen. "There is a new game piece on the playing field." Through her anger, she allowed a feral smile to cross her face.

"I shall be interested to see how this shall end."


End file.
